harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Potter II
James SiriusTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Potter was the eldest child of Harry and Ginny Potter. His godparents, as well as uncle and aunt, are Ron and Hermione Weasley.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] He has two younger siblings: Albus and Lily. James was named after his paternal grandfather, James Potter, and his father's godfather, Sirius Black. Biography James was seen going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2017 with his brother Albus, who was just starting his first year. James, being the oldest child, had already been attending Hogwarts, but it is not specified which year he was entering. Contemporaries at school include his cousins Victoire and Rose, as well as Draco Malfoy's son Scorpius, though they are in different years. When his family was gathered to see him and his brother off at King's Cross Station on 1 September, 2017, James interrupted his cousin Victoire snogging Teddy Lupin, and then ran off to tell his family and other relatives. He was disappointed when they did not react strongly.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Epilogue At some point, James would also steal the Marauder's Map from his father's desk drawer.31 July, 2007 Bloomsbury webchat Personality James is much like his uncle, Ron Weasley, for his poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love lives. He also seems to have inherited his sense of humour and love for mischief from his two uncles, Fred and George, and having a fondness for teasing his siblings and making mischief. He is also very much like his two namesakes, James Potter and Sirius Black, in his mischievous and trouble-making nature. Relationships Parents James has a strong connection with both of his parents, even though he does not want to show it in front of other people, especially girls and friends. Still, he permitted his parents hugs and kisses (from Mother) before rushing off to the Hogwarts Express in 2017, and wrote to them three times a week the previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Siblings James is the oldest of three children, and he enjoys teasing his younger siblings Albus and Lily. However, he is on good terms with both of them, even willing to share a room with Albus if Teddy ever decides to move in, although Harry seems to believe this would lead to disaster. Teddy Lupin When James saw Teddy kissing Victoire, he ran to tell his family, but he was disappointed with their reaction. However, he agreed with his younger sister, who shared his and Albus's desire for Teddy to become an official member of the extended Potter-Weasley family. Behind the scenes , James' partial namesake.]] , James' paternal grandfather and partial namesake.]] *James is portrayed in the film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 by Will Dunn. *James Potter II is the main character in the book "James Potter and the Hall of Elders Crossing" (and associated sequels), a non-canonical continuation of the Harry Potter series endorsed by J.K. Rowling. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references de:James Sirius Potter es:James Sirius Potter fr:James Potter II fi:James Potter II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Category:Potter family Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II Potter, James II